Return to Westchester
by clear.red
Summary: It's been two years since TPC's legendary alpha, Massie Block, has left Westchester for London after a talk with Hermia. They all lived happily ever after right? A single call from Hermia shakes up TPC's world once more
1. Introducing Characters

**AU: Hello! This is my first story. My name is Evianna Oceane. I used to be and began to write "Queen's Return." Of course, Jade Ferrah was just a pseudonym. I forgot the password and username for that account, so I had to create another account. I decided to resume the story I was writing under different title, so please don't think that I'm plagiarizing and enjoy:D**

* * *

Introducing Characters

* * *

Massie Block - Leading a life of a queen in her castle. After all, she is _the_ queen. With help from her British friends, she's learned to become carefree and be confident inside. The only problem? Her supposedly destiny, total _HART_, James has officially friend zoned her! How is she supposed to complete her fairy tale if her prince is missing. That is... until she receives a phone call from Hermia. The one that brought PC together and sent Massie away. A shocking truth is revealed.

Alicia Rivera - Ever since Massie left London, she became alpha. She started out well, but she is getting weary of the hardships. She wants someone else to do the job, but none of the PC will take the position, and ab-solutely no one new can get in. Alicia misses being a beta with her bestest friend Massie. Too bad the PC lost contact with Massie.

Dylan Marvil - Her show is going great, and the show's epic finale is coming up. She is a confident sophomore with her adorable boyfriend. Nothing could go bad, right? Well, she's losing her sparks with him. Only if Massie was to help.

Kristen Gregory - She is the top student at the high school on scholarship. She is paid to play for her soccer team, but she feels as though her busy life has completely blocked her way with hanging out with the PC. Oh yeah, don't forget that she has to choose one of all her middle school sweethearts and a crush.

Claire Lyons - She loves her new life. She is in PC, she is tight with Cam, and has photography lessons with Layne and Cam. Ah-mazing! She really misses Massie. She would give up anything for her to come back, even her relationship with Cam. After all, sisters over misters, right? Her sweet sixteen is coming up and Massie comes back! But when Massie returns with a fabulous upgrade, Cam starts to hang out with Massie wayyy more than her. She knows that they are hiding something but what?


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Massie!" James Darwin gives his aw-dorable smile as running up to me. I smile as I quickly smooth out my clothes and hair. After all, she has to look nice for her future prince…right?

"What's up?" I gasp. Maybe, he finally realized they were meant to be and will ask her to the spring formal! Her insides screamed, but she kept her dignity and stayed cool.

"Well, I know you are my best friend, so I knew I could trust you. See, I have a mega crush on Jenette. Since, you are her friend and a girl like her, I was wondering if you could give me helpful tips on asking her out. I promise she's the _one_!"

I frowned inwardly. Jenette and I were tight. Ever since, I realized that we both from the US, we became fast friends. It was always us trio, James, Jenette, and I. Eventually, I knew that Jenette would be a third wheel if James and I became a couple. So, I've been trying to find her perfect match. But this! This was an outrage. Hermia foresaw that James was my destiny. I wanted to scream at James and ask why it wasn't me. But our friendship was too important to break it off like that. After all, he helped me to lose the insecurities and become carefree. Having real friends was definitely better than being scared of real friends that could possibly strip you of your alpha status. So, instead I just smiled and nodded.

"Definitely! You guys will be sooo cute. I even thought of a ship name! Jenames. Aw-dorable. But right now, I have to go home. Kendra and Will are waiting for me. They said they needed to...talk. My envy turned into curiosity. I only spent $3000 and didn't go over the budget! I maintained my grades above 4.0 GPA (She realized that academics was important and focused on studying.) and she joined the cheer team! She was nice to general population so what could be wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm home!"

When I enter the castle, I realized that my parents were already waiting for me at the entrance. I give them quick pecks on the cheeks. Tension thickened in the room, and my smile dropped. "Oh my god-"

"Oh my gosh, Massie! Please do not say His name in vain," Kendra interrupted. Although none of our family was religious, Kendra had zero tolerance for His name said in vain.

But I was on a role, and I couldn't stop the words that were ejecting, "-are we poor? I promise, I made sure to spend within the budget! I thought my grades were well! Uh oh, did my essay drop my grades? Or-"

"MASSIE," I stopped talking. William continued, "Relax! London's been good for you. I mean, look at you. You have been focusing on academics, found your passion in dance although you only tried out for cheer team, never overspent your allowance! How could you be in trouble when you are such a model daughter?"

'Not to mention that I don't label people LBR's anymore' I muttered under my breath and I grinned slightly. I was such a brat back at Westchester. _Yes_, London has definitely changed for the better…although the thought of TPC made me cringe. I missed them so much yet we all lost contact after I got a new phone when I accidentally dropped it in the drop-your-coins-in-here-and-make-a-wish-fountain…

"Yes, London has brought a nice change in you." William's uncertain voice jerked me from my thoughts unraveling like a piece of paper folded and folded again number of times. "But I have gotten a better job opportunity. Kendra and I have been discussing it for a long time and we decided to take it."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Where is it? Forget that! What about my friends? It's been two years dad. I finally got through being the 'new freshmeat' of KISS! Now you want me to move so that I can spend the entire year getting adjusted again? It's junior year! That means homecoming! If I move, I'll never get a date to go with."

Kendra sighed shooting William the famous I-told-you-this-would-happen look. "Massie, hon, please calm down. We wanted to tell you sooner but you were just beginning to develop into a more sophisticated young lady! Look at you and look how much you have grown since Westchester! We didn't want your development to come to an immediate stop because of a move."

That stung. It really did. It brought me a memory of Derrington calling me immature. I clenched my jaws and asked sadly if not a tiny bit hurt (ok maybe a lot), "Was I that immature in Westchester?"

"Yes, what no! I mean only a little bit! But that's a good thing. Otherwise, how would you have improved to become a more perfect daughter? I mean-"

"So where are we moving?"

Normally, Kendra would have given her a five-minute lecturing about how interrupting adults was unacceptable. However, she was eager to change the subject, seeing how it made her beautiful daughter upset. "We wanted to tell you sooner but there still was a possibility that we might have not needed to move."

"Kendra, you're babbling. That poor thing is dying of curiosity. Massie, we are moving back to Westchester, our home. We were offered the Mansion 32 on Warrior Road, but we declined. We decided that our old home would be a more friendly welcome. We leave next Saturday. I'm really sorry to break it to you last minute but I thought you would love it, seeing how much you missed Alicia and the others." Dad finished

Wow. That was a lot to process in the tiny brain of mine. Mansion 32? That was the biggest mansion in the entire state! That meant we were super rich. As in we-are-untouchable rich. Filthy rich. Richer than Alicia. Richer than the ENTIRE TPC COMBINED. Speaking of I would see them again! I missed them all so much. When I was back in Westchester, Alicia was my obvious least favorite member because I could never trust her fully. But since London, she was the one I missed the most. We clicked instantly since the day Hermia brought the PC together. I gasped. Hermia was wrong. London was not my destiny. Eager and anxious to find out the truth from Hermia, I muttered a quick "okay… um talk to you later" and quickly headed to my room.

"Ugh! Where did I put it?" I have been looking for Hermia's business card for thirty-two, wait thirty-three now, minutes, and I have yet to find it! I ruffled my hair in stress. Suddenly, I remembered where I had put it away. "yes! Victory is MINE!" Exhausted, I slowly made my way to the library (yes, my castle has a library). I got to the door and let out the sigh that I've been holding for a while now. This was the moment. The moment of sorting out my tangled web of life. I needed to find out what was going on and why Hermia the Great was wrong.

I slowly pushed the door when my phone started buzzing in my back pocket. I checked the caller ID and answered, "Hello?"


End file.
